


[podfic] No More Ugly Naked Guy

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Friends, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'No More Ugly Naked Guy' by <b>darksylvia</b> read aloud</p><p>Ugly naked guy moves out, Brian Kinney moves in; lots of voyeurism ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] No More Ugly Naked Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No More Ugly Naked Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870) by [darksylvia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darksylvia/pseuds/darksylvia). 



  
  


**Duration:** 11:31  
 **Song Credit:** _The Way You Look Tonight_ by Frank Sinatra (covered by Maroon 5)  
Stream on [boxnet](http://www.box.net/embed/372zdt5rpfy8upr.swf)  
 **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?o7ovq5h8d6oae5a) (5MB)||[MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?s355q35zvp5s4y8)(5MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Fun, dialogue heavy piece of crack (well, I think it's hilarious!) Would actually be nice to have been collaborative, now that I think about it, but all the same, very much enjoyable.


End file.
